Twilight Meets Looney Tunes
by Marshies
Summary: What happens when Bug BunnY ends out side the cullen manner and lets him self in. Whos watching from the woods? What will happen to Bugs when the Cullens Come home?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Meets Looney Tunes

Strange animals in the woods

Chapter 1

Bugs bunny was on his way to pismo beach and all the clams he can eat. After dig for 5 hours straight he was finally there.

``Here I am and all the clams I can eat. ``

He looks up and down at a huge mansion.

``Well I am at the wrong beach. ``

He takes his luggage and set it next to the hole so he can look for he map.

He finds his map and begins to look for the **YOU ARE HERE **arrow.

He finds it and sees he is 1 million mile off track.

`` I knew I shoulda taken that left turn at Albuquerque then a left a Lagola..``

A twig snaps to the left of him.

``I should get out of the open… hmmmm I wonder if the people who own the house are in..``

He goes and knocks on the door but nobody answers.

``I should let my self in.``

Slow Bugs opens the door and sneaks in side.

AN well whatcha think. Who was in the woods and what happens when the cullens come home. Also the cullens are vampires but Bella is a human.

Plz review.


	2. Taz the Man

Chapter 2

On the other side of the forest from where bugs came up the Cullens where busy looking for some food.

EmPOV

I was sniffing the air when I smelled something strange and decided to check it out.

"Yo guys im going to check out a weird smell ok?"

"Ok Emmett but im comeing with you though."

_Edward I know you can here me, please don't let Alice come. For the love of god Edward have mercy on me._

"No Emmett you have to work that out by yourself."

"Dam you guys are now fun."

"Lets go Emmett!" she yelled right next to me.

_I right near no need to yell._

After about 5 minutes of running we stop at the edge of a clearing and see a strange thing.

It was the sizes of a dwarf and kinda fat. It turns around and spots us. Its stays there and just stares. After about 5 secounds of staring it starts to spin and I mean spin. It got faster and faster.

"Wow alice check that out.."

"I saw that before on the TV. It was the Tazmanian Devil. It was off Looney Tunes but those thing don't exist."

"But what about that thing...."

Just as I started to argue it spun to the left and disapper.

"Emmett lets keep this between you and me ok?"

"Ok lets go and tell them this was nothing."

Alice and I ran back to the others.

A/N wow taz was amazing(I love taz) well tell me what you guys think.


	3. Daffy Duck VS Elmer Fudd

Chapter 3

A/N I don't do disclaimers because you already know I don't own them. On with

Chapter 3.

Bugs POV

"Well this is a fancy place. I could get used to living here."

As Bugs goes exploring the place Elmer Fudd is looking for him.

"Sssssshhhhhh be very, very quiet I'm hunting wabbits."

Elmer spots Daffy siting in a pond.

"That's not a wabbit but he will do."

Elmer runs up and says "hold right here, it Duck season."

Daffy says "Wabbit season."

"Duck season"

"Wabbit season"

Then Daffy shouts after he points the gun at him self "Duck Season, Fire!"

The shot from the gun sent Daffy Bill flying.

What's left of Daffy's body ran toward where the bill went with Elmer close and on his heels.

Over where the Cullens are, scared they think that some one is out hunting.

"We should start to leave, some one might be near by. Did everyone get enough to feed off of for a while?"

"Yes Carlisle we did."

The Cullens start to head back to the house but are a good today's journey away.

"Alice do you see anything ahead of us?"

"No Edward, only that Bella will be there 2hrs before we show up. But she will be okay I was no danger will happen to her."

"Ok thanks Alice."

"No problem."

A/N; Well there you have it. What do u think. What will happen to Daffy and Elmer? What will Bella do when she finds Bugs snooping in the house? Stay to find out!!!


	4. Bella and Bugs

Bella and Bugs

Bella POV

_Hmmmm maybe I should go and see Jacob before meet Edward. But Edward might get upset but dad wants me to visit Jake today. Hmmmm I will do it!!_

Bella grabs some food and heads toward her truck. After starting the truck she heads down to La Push to see Jake. After 5 mins for traveling she sees a weird bird in the middle of the road. The closer she gets she can tell it looks like the road runner of bugs bunny. She stops her truck and hits the horn.

Wiley coyote POV

_All most done setting up the best trap in the world. _(A/N Bella's horn sounds like Beep Beep) _I just heard a beep beep coming a little walk from here im going to check it out it might be the road runner of it could be another one of the moving things I saw earlier. _(A/N think of the Bugs Bunny theme tune) _I see the road runner and one of those things. I must be care full. It seems that the thing is making the noises_.

Road Runners POV

_Wow I haven't seen Wiley all day. That has to be a record although I miss watching him get caught in his own trap. _(A/N this is where bella pulls up) _Wow look at that giant moving rock. _Beep Beep._ Wow that rock just beeped at me. Oh no I hear Wiley coming. I better run._

Bella POV

_Wow look at that bird thing go. Hey is that Wiley coyote from the TV show. Bella your losing it. I think im going to go to Edwards now. I'll call Jake and tell him what I saw. On second though I'm not going to. I'll sound stupid._

After an our long drive she reaches the Cullen's house and hears something inside.

"Hello?? Is anybody there??"

"Eh, what's up, Doc?"

"Bu..Bu..."

"Its Bugs Bunny and you are..."

"I'm Bella..."

"Ok Bella your trespassing on private property."

"No this is my boyfriend's house."

"Nope cant be. There's no food in the refrigerator."

"Ok, Bunny I want you out know."

"I ain't leaving because there is something watching me from the woods."

"Well you cant stay here."

"Well where will I go..."

"You can live with me at my house."

"Ok, as long as you have carrots. Im starving."

Bella and Bugs both leave the house on the far side of the forest where the Cullens are Alice stops and said:

"Guys I cant see Bella anymore. I saw here decide to go to La Push...

"Alice come on, you cant see Bella in La Push we already knew that."

"Emmett is right, Don't worry about a thing."

"Shut up Edward just listen for a few minutes while I explain. Ok I saw Bella Leaving for La Push, then I saw her heading for our house. The she disappeared her whole future just disappeared. Guys Im really worried about her."

All of the sudden Edward runs off in the direction away from the house. Everyone is stunned till Edward comes back with this weird look rabbit....

A/N So what do you all think. What does that rabbit Edward has have to do anything with everything. Please review. In the top of the story its all in Italics because there think it. Not saying it out loud.


	5. Muscles

A/N sorry for not updating in a while... Well heres the next chapter!!

EDPOV

"Hey guys look at this funny rabbit i found it walking with Bella."

"Edward Bella's future is back. That rabbit must have blocked here future somehow.. What is it??"

"Good question Alice."

Edward starts to shake the rabbit asking what it is.

3rd Person POV

"Eh, what's up, Doc?"

All of the Cullens are stunded to hear it talk till Emmett yells out..

" OMFG ITS BUGS BUNNY!! I LOVE BUGS BUNNY!!"

A loud smack rings out as Rose hits Emmett it the head.

Out off the side of the forest Bella shows up and is puffing from such a long run.

"Edward why didnt you bring me with you?"

"Sorry love."

"I forgive you."  
"Edward please let Bugs go, he is staying at my house of a little bit, well until we can find a way for him to get back home."

"Ok Bella."

Edward puts bugs down and bugs pulls a carrot out of his pocket and starts eating it.

"Well Bugs how many off you guys are lose in forks?"

"I dont know muscles." (A/N Muscles is Emmett).

"Its Emmett bugs but anyways we must find all you guys so we can get you back."

"Well Daffy and Elmer will be the easyest to get. Elmer will be hunting Daffy and me so ill be the bait."

"Ok bugs"

A/N well this is the first update in a while so i hope u like it!!


	6. AN

A/N

Sorry about not updating I've hit a major road block with my stories. All of my stories except **This****is****a****story****of****a****girl****named****Summer**. Will be put on hold. Sorry but if anyone has any ideas plz send then too me.


End file.
